


Sled

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam, Gabe and Gadreel go sledding.





	Sled

Sam observed the sled and his boyfriends. “So, how are we gonna do this?”

“You can push us first,” declared Gabriel. “Hey, Gad, get on the sled.”

Gadreel carefully lowered himself onto the plastic sled. Sam held it steady for him when it threatened to slip under his boots.

“Spread those legs, big boy.”

Gadreel obligingly made room for Gabriel to sit on the sled between his legs. Gabriel gripped the sides of the sled and Gadreel wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist.

“Ready?” asked Sam.

“Ready.”

“Full speed ahead.”

“Okay,” said Sam. “One… two… three!” He shoved hard, and the sled - well, it slid down the hill at speeds faster than Sam anticipated.

Gabriel's shrieks echoed. “ _Again_!”

Gadreel's vehement, “ _No_!” was just as loud. Sam laughed.


End file.
